


I Promise

by KittyleFay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Billy makes a proposal. Steve makes a promise.





	I Promise

They came together. Drenched in sweat and sex, they fell side by side, yet still entangled. Once the echoes of their cries had died down, all that could be heard were pounding hearts and heaving lungs. Before long, that too died down and they both seemed to fall from the heavens and back to earth on a soft landing. Billy slipped the full condom off and tied it in a knot before throwing it aside. Steve wiped the semen from his stomach, lazily crawled next to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“That was amazing,” he mumbled. “You’re amazing.”

Billy chuckled lightly and kissed the top of the older boy’s head as he wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder, holding him as if to protect him. Something he promised himself he would always do since their first battle against an army of demo-dogs.

“I don’t want summer to be over,” Steve continued. “I don’t wanna go back to school tomorrow. I wanna stay here and sleep, and eat, and drink, and fuck all day every day.” 

Billy smiled weakly. “We could, you know.”

“Sure we could.”

“Think about it. We could get out of this shit-hole town and run off to California. You’d love it there. There’s no upside downs, or weird monsters, or seedy labs, or shit like that. It’s always summertime, so we could go to the beach whenever we wanted. There are people like us there too, lots of ‘em, so we won’t have to hide anymore. We could be happy.”

“Mmm, that’d be nice.”

“I mean it, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open. Normally, he was called “princess,” or “pretty boy,” or when they were in bed together “baby.” Billy only ever called him by his real name when he was angry, scared, or simply had something important to say.

When he lifted his head to meet the younger boy’s eye, Steve could only stammer. “Y-you…? You mean…?”

Billy nodded. An eager smile was playing at the corner of his lips. “Run away with me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I _am_ being serious. Think about it, baby, we could do anything! We could lead our own lives, live together, see the world, and maybe we could even run off to Vegas and elope.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped to the ground. “You want to _marry_ me?”

“I want to do everything with you.”

“Billy, I…”

Billy hushed his boyfriend and placed an unusually gentle hand on his cheek. “I love you.”

Steve felt his throat begin to swell and his eyes to grow hot. “I love you too,” he said with a broken voice. “But I can’t.”

Billy’s smile fell. “Steve…”

“I’m needed here, Billy. My friends, my family, and those kids; they need me.”

“I need you too,” Billy choked. Steve could already see the tears threatening his blue eyes. He could tell that the poor boy was trying his damnedest not to let them fall.

Steve rested his forehead against Billy’s and wiped away the first tear. “I know you do.”

Billy had only ever let Steve see him cry. Even as he always tried so damned hard not to, he only ever trusted his boyfriend to see him like this. He would never let anyone else see him cry; not his asshole father, not his silent step-mother, not his dubious step-sister, not even the occasional fair-weather friend, just Steve. He was the only good thing left in his life and Steve knew it.

Steve knew that Billy loved him and him alone. Truth be told, he often wondered if he was the only one who did. No one had ever told him that they loved him first; not his mother, not his father, not any of his past girlfriends, not even Nancy. He loved Nancy to death, but he also loved Jane, and Dustin, and Mike, and Lucas, and Will, and Max, and Joyce, and Hops. With a hand on the other boy’s cheek, he leaned in for a chaste kiss.    

“Let’s make a promise,” he said. “Once this is all over, we will. We’ll run away together, we’ll find a place of our own, we’ll do everything that you said we would, and then we’ll go to Vegas and I’ll marry you.”

Billy’s brow furrowed. “What if it’s never over?”

“Then I’ll marry you anyway. We'll make it happen, Billy, I know we will. Whether we're stuck here forever or somewhere far away. As long as we promise never to leave each other." 

Billy took Steve’s hand into his own and placed it into his heart. “I promise.” 

Steve’s eyes lit up. Within a second, he was tackling his boyfriend to the bed and covering his body with kisses. Billy soon wrestled him onto his back and did likewise. He didn’t want there to be a single inch of him that hadn’t been loved.


End file.
